Heaven's Love
by rumplebuglet
Summary: My own little prompt 'Cas...even if you do this I'm never gonna love you.' So I didn't care for the whole Castiel dies after he gets the souls from Purgatory bit and I'm writing a new version of it. Castiel succeeded in getting the souls from Purgatory and declared himself God. Now he feels that he deserves some sort of compensation for all his hard work, mainly: Dean.
1. Chapter 1

"Cas…even if you do this…I'm never gonna love you."

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Slashy man on man goodness, if that's not your thing turn away.**

**Ps. I uploaded this a minute ago, but I uploaded the wrong document so if any of you have me on author alert sorry about that.**

**p.s.s. This is the longer story leading up to what was Heaven's Bitch (which was taken off my ff (boo! hiss!))**

**Please Enjoy! And REVIEW!**

Castiel was so close. He was almost at his goal, he would be the new and better God and he would be able to have anything that he wanted.

One thing that Castiel wanted above everything else was Dean Winchester and as soon as he had all of his power, he would have him.

He stood in front of the wall and traced his fingers across it with the sigil that would open purgatory and gain him access to all of the souls.

He spoke the words and felt his vessel swell up with all of the souls he ingested. Everything was so much clearer, he could sense the movement of almost all things and he knew exactly where Crowely, Raphael, Bobby and Dean were.

He sighed to himself, he had told Dean to stay out of this and he had blatantly ignored his order, he would make sure to punish Dean for this later.

With a thought he was in Crowely's cellar.

He wasted no time. He killed Raphael, Crowely got away but he would get to him later. What surprised him the most was that Sam Winchester tried to stab him with the blade of an archangel. It didn't hurt him physically but he saw instantly that he would be able to use this to his advantage.

"That was foolish Sam Winchester." He touched a finger to him and the boy was across the room pinned down by his power. "You all will bow down and profess your…love to me, your new God."

He looked directly at Dean when he said 'love'. Yes he was going to have Dean Winchester's love and devotion.

Those bright green eyes looked over at Sam and then back to Castiel pleadingly.

"Cas, please you're not right right now. You've got all those souls in you. We need to help you, you have no idea—"

"I know what I'm doing Dean Winchester…in fact." He snapped his fingers and Bobby and Sam vanished. They were in the old hunter's home but Dean didn't need to know that. If he did he wouldn't get what he wanted.

Dean turned around looking for his brother frantically.

"Sammy? Where did you take him Cas!" His eyes were glimmering with unshed tears now.

"So much love for your brother Dean." Castiel began to circle the hunter he had once seen as a brother. "You know that God is jealous don't you? You know that you shall love none other as you love God. As you love me?"

"Cas if you don't bring him back here—"

"Sam tried to kill me Dean, he will be punished." Those green eyes widened in fear. "Unless you want to make a deal."

"A—a deal?"

"Yes Dean, I can be reasonable." He was admiring Dean's body now. He had pieced it back together but he had never been able to fully appreciate it. It didn't matter, he would have plenty of time to do so later.

"What—what do you want?"

"Tell me Dean, do you enjoy suffering?"

"What?" Fear flickered through those perfect green orbs.

"Suffering? You suffer everyday for your brother don't you?"

"Cas—"

"You suffered to keep him out of Hell, you suffered trying to raise him and he abandoned you, you suffered when he chose a Demon over you and you suffered when he left you again and sacrificed himself to Lucifer and the pit. Not to mention—"

"Stop!" Castiel was silent and Dean looked up at him terrified. "Please Cas…I get it, but what do you want from me?"

"I want…" He circled Dean one last time before he spoke. "I want you."

"What?" Castiel approached him slowly.

"I want you Dean Winchester, I want you to come with me to Heaven." He was close enough to reach out and touch Dean but he resisted, he wanted Dean's answer before he did that. "What's your answer?"

"You—what?" He rubbed his eyes in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You will come with me to Heaven as my…courtesan to—"

"What!" Dean backed away from him a look of fear and disgust tangled in his eyes. "You want me to come up with you to Heaven so you can fuck me whenever you like? Stay the hell away from me!"

Castiel challenged this by getting right into Dean's personal space.

"If you do not come with me, rest assured that I will do what I must to protect this world as I see fit." Fear flicked across those perfect green eyes again. "But it doesn't have to be like that Dean. If you came with me than I could lead this world calmly. You could even have a say in what I do. But if you do not." Castiel bounded on Dean and gave a deadly low whisper. "I will make this world burn. There is no barn, or cabin, or motel, no crevice to sneak into. Nowhere you can hide from me. No sigils to protect you from me or charms or hexes that will be able to shield you from me. You and your brother will be forever at my mercy." Dean shuddered at the thought but continued to stare him down with false strength littering his eyes telling Castiel that he thought he could handle what the new God threatened. Castiel decided to play his last card, Dean's greatest fear and weakness. "And when you have finally thought that I have forgotten about you Dean Winchester." He spit his name out for emphasis. "I will take everything from you." The horror in Dean's eyes was enough to tell him he had made his point. "I will take Sam, I will take Bobby, I'll even take Lisa and Ben if you attempt to return to them—"

"NO!" Dean covered his ears and tried to move away from Castiel, but he was everywhere. He crumpled down and tried to fold into himself. Castiel knelt down beside him.

"It doesn't have to be that way Dean." He reached out and laid a hand on the human's shoulder causing him to jump and look up at Castiel. "If you come with me. I will make sure that this world remains unharmed and that those you love remain safe." He leaned in a little closer and whispered into Dean's ear. "Come with me and I will give you more than you ever imagined. Come with me Dean and I will give you peace."

"I'd be your fucking pet Cas." Dean said hollowly. "I won't do that."

"You'd condemn the rest of creation for your pride?" Castiel was growing impatient. If Dean wouldn't come with him willingly, he would take him. He was not leaving Dean here to wallow in pain any longer.

"Cas why are you doing this?" Dean looked away from him and spoke so quietly Castiel almost didn't hear him. He placed his fingers beneath Dean's chin and forced him to look into his eyes. Dean had such beautiful eyes, once he agreed to become Castiel's he would make sure that they always looked at him and were filled with love and devotion. Not like now, now they were filled with pain and hurt.

"I'm doing this because I love you Dean Winchester." Dean's hazel eyes widened in shock and he scrabbled away from Castiel pressing himself in to the wall behind him, but they each knew that there was no real escape.

"Wha—what?"

"It was no mistake when I was assigned to retrieve your soul from Hell. It was no coincidence that I left my mark on you. I saw your soul shining brightest in Hell. I would have been compelled to save you whether I had been assigned to you or not. I would have followed you to the ends of the Earth gladly. I—I have loved you from the first moment that I met you in that barn house three years ago."

He reached out and gripped the mark on Dean's arm through his shirt. Dean gasped in shock at the stinging sensation that traveled throughout his entire body. Castiel grinned at this. This was how it was supposed to be, and if he was lucky Dean's reaction to his touch would be more than simple gasps.

"I have watched you suffer time and time again and I am through. I won't watch the person I love continuously die on the inside."

"Then—Cas if you care about my happiness than why did you take Lisa and Ben's memories."

This question surprised Castiel, he studied Dean for a moment before he answered.

"You asked me to." He brushed the stubble on his chin with his fingers delicately. "I would be willing to do anything that you ask Dean. But I need compensation Dean. I need you to give yourself to me."

"If—if I do this, than that means you won't destroy the planet?"

Castiel had to hold his breath before he answered that question. He was so close to getting a 'yes'. He composed himself briefly before he answered.

"Yes Dean. If you came with me I would not harm your planet. I would leave Samuel and Robert alone. They would be safe. I would make sure of it."

"Can—can I say good bye first?" Castiel nearly leapt for joy and he would have but it would have given him away. Not only that but from the expression that he saw on Dean's face he was in no mood to celebrate. He looked like he wanted the earth to swallow him up. He looked like he would rather be anywhere than with Castiel. He would make sure to turn that 'frown upside down', at least that was the phrase he had heard humans say multiple times.

"If you agree to this deal Dean, I would need something—"

"What else can you possibly take from me?" He could sense the tears forming in Dean, but he used his new found strength and stopped them from falling. Dean looked up at him in shock.

"I can't watch you cry anymore." He rested his hand on Dean and pulled him close. He took a brief moment to truly absorb the moment and then laid his lips onto Dean's and kissed him fully. He pushed his tongue in knowing that he would need to taste Dean before their deal meant anything. He fought him initially but eventually he opened his mouth, he did nothing at first but he slowly began to push his tongue against Castiel's in a vicious battle of passion.

Castiel pulled away before he got carried away. He looked down at Dean who's eyes were nearly black the pupils blown out and wild with lust. He had every desire to stay and 'fuck' him into the concrete but he stopped himself and dragged Dean to his feet.

"Come, you must say your good byes."

In an instant they were in Bobby's house where Sam was pacing restlessly. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Dean.

"Dean!" Sam was about to run to him when he saw Castiel and the pained look on his brother's face. He glared at Castiel. "What have you done?"

Sam was about to storm right up to the 'New God' but Dean came between the two of them.

"Sammy don't!" Sam stopped but continued to glare at Castiel. "Please…this—this is my fault—it's my choice."

"What are you talking about?" Sam gripped Dean by his shoulders tightly. Castiel had to fight the urge to throw Samuel off Dean. Dean was his and no one else's but this was not the time or the place. He had made a promise to Dean and he would keep it.

"Sammy where's Bobby?"

"He's not here, why?"

"Dammit." Dean choked out.

"Dean please, tell me what's wrong." His voice was softer now and he rubbed his brother on the back comfortingly. "What did _he_ do to you?"

"Sammy I—I made a deal and—"

"No…" Sam looked at his brother horrified. "No Dean you didn't. Don't say that."

"I did Sammy and…and I have to go now."

"What are you—" He glared at Castiel again and threw his brother onto the couch as he stalked towards Castiel. "What did you make him do?" He shouted.

"Sammy…" Dean pleaded but was ignored.

"I gave him an offer Samuel and he chose to come with me rather than to stay on this ticking time bomb of a planet." Castiel stated like he was talking about the weather.

"You can't take him!" Sam shouted and Dean stood up from where he had been shoved down and grabbed his brother from behind.

"Sammy please listen—"

"No Dean." He rounded on his brother. "I should be the one sacrificing myself not you—not all the fucking time!" He turned back to Castiel. "Let him out of this deal please. I—I'll do whatever I have to but please let him out of this."

"That would be impossible." Castiel told him blankly. "Dean and I have already sealed the deal, there is no backing out. I thought you would know that Samuel."

"You piece of shit! You knew he would say yes! You took advantage of him! How could you!"

"Sammy stop it please!" Dean cried out and grabbed his brother by the shoulders and turned him to face him. "Listen, I—I want to say goodbye. I don't know when I'll see you next, if I ever see you again. Please just—just shut up." He pulled Sam into a bear hug and held him tightly. "Take care of yourself Sammy. Do that for me."

"Dean—"

"Please Sammy, promise me." He released his brother and looked at him through tearful eyes. "Sammy I—I love you Sammy remember that."

"We need to go." Castiel didn't really have to leave, but he couldn't hear Dean say those words to Samuel when he had never said them to him. He grabbed Dean by his shoulder. "Goodbye Samuel."

"Wait I—I love you too Dean." He turned to Castiel. "If you hurt him, I don't know how, but I will destroy you."

Castiel might have laughed if he didn't know the Winchesters. He nodded to him mutely and vanished with Dean. Neither of them heard the anguished sobs from Bobby's living room, but they each felt it.

**PLEASE REVIEW! NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Last time I posted this story I got some crap about Cas being turned into a Godstiel jerk, may I please direct haters to the EXIT!**

**Cas is a little cruel in this chapter so if you're not into a possessive, slightly cruel and jealous Cas you're shit out of luck here.**

**PS. Man on man goodness is coming up so if you don't like that please turn around.**

"Inias, has my courtesan been prepared for me?" Castiel asked his most trusted servant of Heaven.

"Yes my Lord would you like him to service you?"

Castiel moved to sit on his newly designed throne.

He had created a perfect Heaven for Dean and himself. It was a house colored red white and blue with a picket fence. It was stunning he had to admit and he had perfected the bedroom with large feathered pillows and the softest mattress in creation with deep green covers to compliment Dean's eyes.

"Bring him to me in the bedroom." Inias nodded and vanished and Castiel blinked himself into the bedroom.

He placed a hand on the mattress to make sure that it was as soft and welcoming as possible. He shut the shades to allow enough sunlight to rest perfectly on the bed. He reached down and palmed himself through his trousers. He could hardly wait to see Dean lying on the bed naked and wanting him. It was more than he could have wished for.

"Your courtesan my Lord."

He turned and the sight before him took his breath away.

Dean was dressed in loose fitting green trousers made of some sheer material that left very little to the imagination they were colored a beautiful sea foam green. They showed off his hipbones perfectly. He wore a pair of golden bracelets on his wrists with Castiel's name written in Enochian. His chest was bare except for the tattoo that had proven very difficult to remove without causing Dean pain so Castiel had chosen to leave it.

"Does he please you my Lord?" Inias asked and he saw Dean's hands clench into fists as he looked straight at the ground.

"He does. You may leave us."

"As you command." Inias vanished and Castiel was left alone with Dean. Finally.

He was about to speak but Dean acted first. He knelt down with his eyes still trained at the ground as he spoke.

"How should I service you, my Lord." he ground out through gritted teeth. It made him sad to hear Dean speak like this, like they were strangers.

"We're alone Dean, you can call me Cas." Castiel came over to Dean and grabbed his face making him look into his eyes. "You can call me anything you like."

He leaned down to kiss Dean but he turned his head away from him and closed his eyes. The anger that Castiel knew came from all the souls in him, and all the power inside of him reeled its ugly head. He used his powers to tap into Dean's mind and saw him furrow his brow. He spoke with command in his voice.

"Look at me Dean." Dean did so and he could see that small tears were forming in his eyes. "Understand that you are mine. I'm not letting you go. Accept this." He felt Dean's desire to turn from him again but he couldn't. So he set his mouth and looked straight into Castiel's eyes. "Dean, there is no exit. There is only this."

He released Dean who let his head fall against his chest refusing to meet the new God's gaze. Castiel sighed to himself.

"Stand."

Dean stood slowly but continued to look at the ground. Castiel was growing impatient with Dean's little rebellion, he had to know that there was only one way this was going to end.

He reached out and pulled the golden cord that kept Dean's pants on. He looked up at him in shock but didn't move.

"What are you doing?"

"Ah, I see I finally have your attention." Castiel pulled the string of the pants fully and they fell to the floor revealing all that was Dean Winchester.

"Cas…please don't." Dean begged hoarsely as he covered himself with his hands.

"None of that Dean." Castiel took Dean's hands and placed them at his sides. "You will never cover yourself in front of me. If I undress you, I want you to remain undressed, is that understood?"

Dean nodded solemnly and did not try to cover himself again. But he persisted in starring at the ground.

_That won't do_.

Castiel placed his fingers under Dean's chin and forced him to lock eyes with him again. He could see the beginnings of tears forming there. He wiped them away.

"I won't have you crying anymore either. I want you to be happy here—"

Dean let out a hollow laugh and Castiel narrowed his eyes.

"You don't believe me?"

"You blackmailed me into coming here Cas." Dean sighed and shook his head as more tears began to form in his eyes. "You told me I can never see my family again and then brought me here to be your—whore—"

"You are not a whore!" Castiel said in a booming voice that caused thunder to crash loudly in Heaven. Dean looked around clearly nervous that he would be attacked, but Castiel calmed himself by breathing deeply. The skies cleared and the thunder dissipated. "I apologize Dean. I do not view you as a whore, and I won't have you viewing yourself that way. I—I love you Dean—"

"How is that possible?" The Winchester whispered. "How can you do this to me and love me?"

"I already explained this, I did this because I love you."

"Yeah right."

"I—I watched you go through more suffering, betrayal and pain in the last thirty two years than most other humans can withstand in entire lifetimes." Castiel paused and reached out to caress Dean's face lovingly. "I—I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't watch all of that pain. Not after everything we had been through, I wouldn't allow you to suffer anymore—"

"I chose to live that life Cas!" This is the first time that Dean has raised his voice since Castiel declared himself God. Dean doesn't back down though, he continues to talk as tears begin to run down his face. "It was my life…I wanted to do those things, I wanted to protect those people. I would rather be in pain on Earth than here any day."

Dean finished breathing hard and hot tears were still running down his face as he panted at Castiel.

The new God studied him for a moment before he materialized himself behind Dean. Dean looked to see where he had gone and backed right up into Castiel. He grabbed his arms and moved them roughly to the bed and pushed Dean down with his erection rubbing against the now trembling Winchester's delectable ass.

"I had hoped I wouldn't have to restrain you Dean." He had a pair of golden shackles in his hands instantly and snapped them around Dean's wrists. He struggled briefly before Castiel did something a little unexpected. He smacked Dean right on his ass. What was more unexpected was the reaction he received from the human. He gasped…in pleasure. "Though maybe you enjoy being restrained." Castiel grinned and pressed himself flush against the Winchester and bucked his hips briefly between the perfect crack of those two cheeks.

"No I—" Dean strained to look around at Castiel his face was flushed with humiliation and self-hatred. Castiel wanted none of that.

"Do not lie to me Dean." Castiel raised himself and removed his clothes. "I can see into your soul Dean Winchester and I know what you desire in the truest depths of your heart."

Dean turned from him and mumbled something into the mattress.

"Yes Dean?"

Dean turned to him his eyes were still watering and his voice was hoarse.

"Cas…even if you do this to me…I'm never gonna love you."

That hurt.

Castiel hadn't expected to feel the pain of Dean's words this way, but it truly pained him to hear Dean tell him so simply that he would never get the love form Dean that he felt he deserved. He gripped his human's hip to the point of pain and he gasped out beneath him again.

"That may be true, but I believe it will be difficult for you not to after I'm through with you tonight." Castiel summoned the charm that had once been precious to his human. "Maybe I can persuade you to be a little more inviting though."

He moved his hand so it was right at Dean's eye level and the deep green eyes widened in surprise.

"Wha—what?" the amulet that Sam had given him as a child was resting on the bed right beside him.

"You thought maybe it was lost forever?" Dean was speechless. "You can have it, once I'm finished." He closed his eyes and attempted to turn from him but Castiel gripped the back of his head stopping him. "Your refusal to look at me has given me an idea."

He pulled Dean's head up so he could look in front of him and he saw that all around them were mirrors reflecting Castiel naked and himself with his ass up like he was his bitch in heat. He tried to wrench his head out of Castiel's grip, but he couldn't. He whimpered pathetically before he spoke.

"Cas…please don't do this." He begged pathetically. He saw Castiel smirk above him. _Bastard_ Dean thought inwardly.

"I apologize Dean but I believe this is necessary to make you understand that," he leaned down and whispered into his ear roughly. "You belong to me."

Dean stared at his own terrified reflection.

"Now, let's begin."

**Sexiness will be in the next chapter if FF allows it.**

**If it doesn't it will be on my livejournal**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
